Envidia
by Alice Cavallari
Summary: ―Eso es una ironía ¿no te parece? Que la biología se interponga para decir quién es el hijo y quién no. TYL!


**Aclaraciones**: _hablando italiano. _

* * *

**Envidia**

**::**

**_"De una amistad con envidia, solo permanecerá la envidia" -José Narosky_**

* * *

―¡Sawada-dono!

Un castaño de veinticuatro años, sentado en su escritorio y que hablaba por teléfono, arqueó una ceja sorprendido de ver que alguien se atrevía a interrumpir de esa manera su oficina. Detrás del joven que acababa de abrir la puerta bruscamente, había un mayordomo y varias sirvientas nerviosos e intentando calmarlo. Sin embargo, el hombre levanto su dedo índice como señal de que esperara unos momentos. Fue entonces que Basil mostró un rostro un poco desesperado. Ver al Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, así de calmado en una situación como esa le alteraba los nervios.

―_Sí, es el pastel de chocolate con fresa... correcto... uhmm.. que diga "Feliz cumpleaños Tsunaki y Tsunaru"... perfecto, en unos diez minutos pasarán por el... gracias. _

Con una elegancia innata, el joven colgó el teléfono.

―_D-Décimo-sama, le dijimos que esperar unos momentos... pero no quiso..._ ―susurró el mayordomo un poco apenado―_Intentamos detenerlo pero..._

―_Descuida, no pasa nada_―interrumpió el joven poniéndose de pie y le sonrió amablemente― _¿Podrían disculparnos?_

―_¡Sí!_

Cerraron la puerta quedando solamente los dos en la habitación. Tsuna suspiró pero no desvaneció su sonrisa.

―¿Ha pasado algo, Basil-kun?

―¡El maestro acaba de ser herido! ¡Una bala perdida le atravesó en la parte baja de la espalda!

―Ah... ― fue lo único que dejo salir el castaño.

Tsuna volvió a tomar asiento y agarró una pluma para comenzar a firmar uno de los tantos papeles que tenía acomodados en su escritorio que parecían no tener fin. La frustración de Basil iba aumentando.

"Ah" ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir? ¡Joder! ¡Su padre corría el riesgo de quedar inválido y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto!

―Sawada-dono, su padre acaba de ser herido y está en el hospital. ¡Cabe la posibilidad de que no pueda volver a caminar!

Al ver por dónde iba a ir esta plática, Tsuna suspiró nuevamente y dejó la pluma a un lado para volverse a poner de pie. Él caminó hasta quedar frente a Basil, quien tenía un rostro mezclado de preocupación y cierto fastidio.

―¿Debo hacer algo al respecto?

Al momento en que lo dijo, Basil se sobresaltó

―¿Eh?

―He dicho que si debo hacer algo al respecto.

―Sawada-dono, con todo respeto, si yo estuviera recibiendo la noticia de que mi padre está en el hospital, bueno... al menos debería ir a visitarlo.

―Olvídalo―dijo inmediatamente el joven Vongola― Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tsunaki y Tsunaru, y no faltaré solamente porque él está en el hospital.

―Pero... podría festejar otro día...

―Y también podría ir a verlo otro día ¿No te parece? ―interrumpió bruscamente.

Una de las tantas cosas que Vongola Décimo odiaba, era que le dijeran que podría hacer cualquier cosa que a él le importara otro día y más cuando se trataba sobre su familia.

―¿Sabes cuánto batallé para que lograra estar libre este día? Creo que había sido muy específico con CEDEF, Varia y en general todo Vongola de que hoy no estaría disponible para nada; y te aseguro que mucho menos para ir a ver a alguien que desobedeció mis órdenes.

―¿Cómo?

―¿Crees que no lo sabía? Yo fui muy claro con Iemitsu de que no era necesario que CEDEF fuera a la reunión con los Pessolani, pero no hizo caso alguno. Es su culpa que ahora esté así. Si no fuera porque envié a Hayato y a Takeshi como infiltrados, probablemente si lo hubieran matado... lástima.

―Entonces... si usted ya lo sabía ¿Por qué no fue de inmediato a verlo? Hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar con él e ir incluso a la fiesta de sus hijos.

―Ya te lo dije, no estaré disponible para nada que se relacione con la mafia. Además, el mayordomo me hizo el favor de comprar un globo que dice "mejórate pronto" cuando fue a buscar los arreglos para la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Basil estaba más que incrédulo. Era bien sabido por toda Vongola que el Décimo tenía una mala relación con su padre, Sawada Iemitsu: asesor externo de CEDEF, segunda posición más alta dentro de la Famiglia Vongola; pero realmente solo los Guardianes y Reborn, por supuesto, sabían hasta qué grado era esa brecha en su relación. El joven apretó sus manos formando un puño.

Gracias a su hyper-intuición, el castaño ya sabía lo que se iba a aproximar. Así que se recargó en su escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿C-cómo puede decir eso, Sawada-dono? ¡Su padre está a un paso de quedar inválido y a usted le interesa más una fiesta! Si yo tuviera la suerte de tener un padre como él...si no fuera por la biología... ―susurró lo último.

―Si te hace sentir mejor, no lo considero como mi padre.

Basil amplió sus ojos y miró a su Jefe, el rostro de Tsuna estaba lleno de una frialdad que incluso le hizo sudar frío. Era ahora cuando entraba a su modo de Jefe Mafioso que muchos no desean enfrentar, así que trago saliva y se armó de valor.

―Le diré algo, Sawada-dono, yo... yo siempre tuve envidia de usted.

Ahora le toco al Décimo, a pesar de la seriedad de su cara, ampliar sus ojos.

―El maestro... él siempre cuido de mí desde que era niño, para mí él era el modelo paterno que siempre aspiré a ser. Siempre tan amable y leal a Vongola. Yo realmente deseaba que él fuera mi padre... pero siempre hablaba maravillas de su familia.

Una risotada involuntaria salió de Tsuna haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño.

―¿Hablando maravillas dices? ¡Jaja! ¡No te lo creo! Él nunca estuvo presente en ningún evento, ni siquiera en sus aniversarios de boda; hizo llorar a mamá tantas veces y a mí también. ¿Y ahora vienes a decirme que hablaba maravillas, cómo si él hubiera estado presente en todo?

―¡Él quería, Sawada-dono! Pero el trabajo-

―Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Esa historia ya me la sé, Basil-kun. Pero te diré una cosa, yo, siendo el Décimo Capo de la Famiglia Vongola, logré conseguir un día libre; y él, que tiene un cargo inferior a mí, no pudo por lo menos hacer un espacio en su larga y ocupada agenda para ir a casa. Ya no hay que decir que visitarme a mí ¡Por lo menos ver ir a ver a mamá!

Oh. Se acababa de abrir una gran grieta entre los dos. Para ambos chicos, hablar sobre Iemitsu era un asunto delicado en diferentes aspectos. A uno le encantaba hablar sobre él, pero lamentaba que no fuera su padre; mientras que al otro, odiaba hablar sobre él y lamentaba que fuera su padre.

Y lo peor de todo era que los dos se tenían envidia y deseaban intercambiar lugares con el otro, hablando claro, de que fuera el padre de uno y no del otro.

―Yo también llegué a tener envidia de ti―confesó Tsuna mostrando un rostro nostálgico. ― Yo siempre trabajé duró en todo lo que hacía de pequeño porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que cuando papá llegara a casa se sintiera orgulloso de mi. Pero todo me salía mal. Era torpe, pesimista y malo en los estudios. Así que me di por vencido y siempre viví en que él iba a estar decepcionado de mi. Pero llegué a un momento en que dejó de importarme.

Tsuna cubrió su rostro con su mano y sonrió burlonamente.

―Así que... La primera vez que te vi hablabas tan bien de tu maestro, como lo haces ahora, que incluso sentí la curiosidad de conocerlo, alguien que hable también de él debe ser realmente increíble. Pero cuando descubrí que era Iemitsu, comencé a sentir envidia... ¿Por qué tú, quien eres un completo desconocido, conoces más a mi papá que yo si soy su propio hijo?

Basil soltó un suspiro

―Cuando yo supe que usted era el hijo del maestro... pensé... pensé ¿Por qué él, que no conoce absolutamente nada el maestro y que no lo respeta, es su hijo y no yo?

Hubo un largo silencio. Cada uno recordó sus amargos momentos y pensaron en una situación distinta.

―Comprenda, Sawada-dono, usted es más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa... incluso más que yo.

―¿Importante? Te diré algo, él no estuvo presente cuando gradué de secundaria ni de preparatoria, mucho menos de Universidad. ¿Sabes lo duro que es tener tres diplomas en solo cuatro años? ¡Ya más teniendo al espartano tutor de Reborn! Pero al final fue posible, y no gracias a su ayuda me gradué con honores en Ciencias Políticas, Relaciones Internacionales y Comercio exterior.

El Décimo Vongola estaba más que furioso, siempre que se trataba de su padre lo sacaba de sus casillas y perdía el control de todo lo que decía, más a aún al recordar su tortura universitaria

―Pero ¿Sabes cuándo si estuvo presente? Cuando recibí el Título de Vongola Décimo. Y al verlo ahí sentí asco, con su rostro lleno de orgullo como diciendo "todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena" ¡Por favor! Considero más a Reborn como un padre. Ese hombre solo es mi padre gracias a la biología, pero nunca lo he considero como tal.

Hubo otra pausa donde Tsuna retomaba el aliento y respiró profundamente. No iban a arruinarle el día, mucho menos _este día._

―Eso es una ironía ¿no te parece? Que la biología se interponga para decir quién es el hijo y quién no. Pero creo que Iemitsu te ve más a ti como su hijo que yo. Porque las pocas ocasiones en que logré conversar con él de joven siempre me contaba "Basil esto, Basil aquello".

El chico no sabía que decir, estaba totalmente pasmado ante la declaración de Tsuna. Nunca pensó que él se sintiera igual. Antes de poder replicar otra cosa, llamaron a la puerta.

―_Décimo-sama_―el mayordomo hizo una inclinación. ―_Su esposa lo espera_.

―_Gracias._

Tsuna se acercó al perchero y tomó su saco.

―Has dicho que querías pacerte a él ¿verdad? ―dijo Tsuna después de unos momentos― Pues te felicito, ya lo estás logrando. Poniendo a la Famiglia primero sobre la familia. Y bueno, ya que estás aquí me ahorraras tener que volver a buscarte. Basil-kun, retiro del puesto de asesor externo a Sawada Iemitsu, por lo que ahora serás tú quien lo ocupe, felicidades. La ceremonia se llevará a cabo en unos días.

Le tomó unos momentos asimilarlo, pero fue gracias al sonido de la puerta abrirse que regresó a la realidad

―¡No puede hacer eso, Sawada-dono! ¡El maestro le ha dedicado toda su vida a CEDEF! Esto lo destrozaría.

―¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa, Basil-kun? Fue él quien se aferró solamente a eso, por lo tanto este es el resultado. Y ahora que yo tengo una familia no pienso hacerles pasar por lo mismo que él lo hizo conmigo y con mamá. Eres bienvenido de ir a la fiesta.

Así el castaño se retiró dejando solo al joven Basil atónito y lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

―Y aún así te sigo teniendo envidia―susurraron los dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Primero que nada ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot (mi prime one-shot! :D) A mi sinceramente no me agrada Iemitsu, y gracias a leer el principio del arco de Varia del manga, me di cuenta de que Basil hablaba muy bien de él. Así que de ahí surge la idea. Si se preguntan porque Tsuna y Basil no hablan italiano (porque se supone que los dos a este tiempo ya lo pueden hablar) es porque no quise :D Amm.. esto de los géneros no se me da mucho, por lo que espero que esté en el correcto... En fin, espero que les haya gustado! C:

Saludos~


End file.
